Never Tickle a Sleeping Direwolf
by GuajolotA
Summary: [In which I couldn't come up with a title] Hogwarts AU. No one in school believed White Walkers exist, that they are just and old leyend, but they are coming. Arya x Gendry, Jaime x Brienne, Sandor x Sansa.
1. Prologue

**I had a lot of trouble coming up with a title until I gave up.**

**This was going to be my entry for the asoiafbigbang in Tumblr, but it was impossible for me to finish it, so I'm posting this chapter by chapter here, on the internet, enjoy.**

**Huge thanks to ****RedSmileyFace**** for beta reading!**

**Prologue is short, very short.**

Prologue

"It's cold." Someone said. Benjen Stark turned to see that one of the muggle sailors that came with them had spoken.

"Aye." he answered, seeing his breath as it came out of his mouth.

"Too cold for August, I would say," the seasoned sailor spoke again, "but I admit it, weather has been weird lately."

Benjen didn't answer, but gave a simple nod.

Both men stayed on the deck for a couple of minutes before they felt the boat shake slightly. "What was that?" asked might not be a sailor, but he knew that was not normal.

"Is just impossible," the sailor muttered, "bloody impossible." He kept cursing as he ran to the other side of the deck and Benjen on the other side of the boat.

Ice.

The sea was starting to freeze.

"Shit!"

"What the fuck does this mean?!" a younger muggle sailor asked, and Benjen crossed looks with his fellow brother, clad in black and with a grim expression.

"Winter is Coming."


	2. Ravenclaw!

**Ravenclaw!**

"Ravenclaw!" Shouts the sorting hat.

The Great Hall boomed with claps and cheers as first year Brandon Stark runs towards the Ravenclw table, towards his new 'family'.

Arya clapped too, happy for her little brother. But sighs as well, she hoped Bran liked his new house more than she was enjoying Slytherin.

Arya scans Slytherin's table quickly, locking eyes with a pair of blue ones.

"It's a shame, don't you think?" Sansa asked from across the table and Arya raised an eyebrow "I mean, it would be nice if he was in Slytherin too, with us." Arya raised her other eyebrow.

Sansa Stark is probably the most beautiful, elegant and proper girl in Slytherin; she has long red hair, beautiful blue eyes and a perfect skin. She is loved by all the teachers, and excelled in a large number of activities, especially singing. But most importantly, she is Arya's older sister.

It would be nice to have Bran, their younger brother, in Slytherin yes, but Arya would never put Bran next to the incessant torture that is Joffrey Baratheon.

"Yes, a shame" Arya said, her voice flat, and turned back to examine the new students as they were called and sorted. She clapped with her house when a new kid joined Slytherin, and chatted with some of her new housemates. She looked at her sister, who was chatting with her best friend, Jeyne Poole; Sansa probably felt her gaze since she turned to Arya, and gave her a small smile: a pity smile.

Arya stood to quickly scan the great hall. Micah was nowhere to be found, but she already knew that. She just wanted to try, hoping that she was wrong, that Micah would be in the Ravenclaw table, as always, so she wouldn't have to suffer the whole night on her own.

But he isn't there; Arya sighed.

When she had received a letter from him during the summer, she had been so exited at first that she had jumped a little bit; but when she read it, her smile fell. He was moving to Sweden and was going to study there. She was obviously sad, but also she felt relieved that Micah would not have to stand Joffrey's bulling anymore.

Arya turned to Sansa to see how she leaned to Joffrey, her horrible and monstrous boyfriend as he whispered something in her ear.

Arya huffed and sat, stabbing her food with her fork and eating almost savagely. Jeyne tried to tell her something similar to 'chew' but Arya didn't listen, she was just angry.

A soft clink of a cup made everyone immediately quiet down.

"Students", called a soft voice, and Arya turned her head to watch Doran Martell, Hogwarts headmaster. He was old and sick; Arya had heard many comments of people hoping he would leave his job. Even at his prime he wasn't such a big magician, but his determination and love for his students had gotten him the job so many years ago, and was the same love that kept him there.

"This new year is without a doubt a year of changes; first of all, in what seems to be a tradition, allow me to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"What we need is a new headmaster," said Joffrey with disdain. Arya glared to the blond jerk, before turning her attention back to the headmaster. It was obvious that for Professor Martell even talking was extremely painful, yet here he was, giving a speech and Joffrey Baratheon was mocking him.

Arya was honestly more shocked that Sansa had kept her expression blank; she knew her older sister had a deep respect for Doran Martell.

A man stood from the professor's table, curly hair, tan skin and a big nose. When he spoke he talked with a thick accent Arya assumes is Italian.

"Hello, I am Syrio Forel, your new professor." he said with a big smile, "I will be here for the year and give you the class Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I hope I can return the year after that, and after that." he said, still with a huge smile.

The Great Hall broke into a million whispers, and Arya knows people are starting their bets of 'Why Professor Forel wouldn't come back next term'. It is completely valid; the Defense Against the Dark Arts position seemed to be cursed, there hadn't been one professor that had stayed for more than one year since before her father had been a student. A teacher talking about returning for a second year was unheard of.

"Now" said Professor Martel once Professor Forel sat down and the whispers died out, "I would like to introduce to your new Care of Magical Creatures professors." The great hall broke into a million whispers again, and the Headmaster chuckled. "This year we will have two new professors for said course: former student Daenerys Targaryen," a beautiful platinum blonde stood up, smiling and waving to the students, and a male voice in the back hooted, making the whole hall laugh, "and professor Khal Drogo," a huge tan man, with long dark hair and a long beard stood up, he simply nodded to the students and Arya heard Jeyne sigh. Arya looked at her sister, whose expression hadn't changed at all, but thetint of her cheeks had turned bright red.

Arya couldn't help laughing at her sister.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, and Arya just wanted to go to her chambers and sleep. So the moment they were taken to the dungeons Arya ran to the third years' chamber.

"Arya, wait!" She heard Sansa call.

"What?" she asked not too nicely.

"Is everything all right?" Arya turned to watch her sister, who in turn looked at her with a mix of preoccupation and pity.

"Everything's peachy." Though her tone said exact the opposite.

"Micah wasn't at his table" the softness in Sansa's voice was making Arya mad, why couldn't she speak in a tone that wasn't pitting her or patronizing?

"He is not coming back, he is studying somewhere else."

"Oh, Arya I am so, so…-"

"Can you just… leave it? Please? I want to sleep." Arya didn't tell Sansa that the reason she wanted to sleep was to avoid talking to her.

Sansa lets out a soft sigh and muttered "Alright." leaving Arya in the Third Years' room.

"This is going to be a long year" Arya thought as she changed into her pajamas and climbed to bed, trying not to think about how her friend, her only real friend, had left Hogwarts.

-.-

Brienne Tarth had become a professor years ago, after an unsuccessful career as a Quidditch player. Her lack of success was not because a lack of ability, but because during her years in Storm End's 'Rainbow Knights' she played thrice, thrice in over 5 years.

And one of those times was only because vampire bats attacked the keeper on his way to the game.

But now Brienne is where she belonged: teaching at Hogwarts. It was her fifth year as flying teacher and second as head of Hufflepuff.

And life was sweet.

Or that she had thought until all the professors had been called to the Principal's office.

"Not even when I was a student was I called to the Principal's office." Said Willas Tyrell, Herbology professor. He is a couple of years older than Brienne, and has a slight limp on his leg.

"Do you think there is bad news?" asked Brienne. Willas shrugged, but it is a female voice with a hint of an accent that spoke.

"The reason why we gather is not the one we should fear, but the reason that made this gathering necessary."

"Thank you, Melissandre, for always answering our questions even if you don't say anything at all." Retorts the Muggle Studies Professor, Mance Ryder.

"Mance, always a charmer aren't you?" Meslissandre smiled enigmatically, "How is Dalla?"

"And what does that mean?"

"Can you all stop?" A strong female voice commanded. Everyone turned to Arianne Martell, daughter of the Headmaster. "My father has just fallen asleep and I would like him to rest."

"Then why we were called here?" asked Petyr Baelish, a short man and professor of Arithmancy.

"He wanted to give you the message himself, but the feast took a toll on him, so forgive my father for not being here," almost spat Arianne, looking daggers at Baelish.

Headmaster Martell has a severe case of gout, and while he still worked as headmaster. Once in a while his daughter helped him, not even Barristan Selmy, the Deputy Headmaster, was asked for help. Brienne knew it was because Headmaster Martell didn't want to look weak.

"May I ask, what did he wanted to tell us?" asked Daenerys, all charm and sweetness.

Arianne sighed, and looked at Daenerys with softer eyes, all her anger banished.

"As you well know, Professor Qyburn was fired last year after we discovered his… illegal experiments."

"That's why you hired me."

"Hired us." replied Khal Drogo. Brienne knew in that moment that neither of them knew they were going to share the course until the beginning of the school year speech.

"That is a matter for another moment, Dany" said Aemon Targaryen; he is Daenerys' great granduncle, and Hogwarts Mediwizard.

"The ministry of Magic considered where we could keep his experiments," continues Arianne, "and no place seemed safer than… the dungeons"

"So we are keeping chimeras and what not near, in school grounds?" asked Professor Baelish, rubbing his beard with one hand, "That seems a little dangerous, but nothing we haven't seen before."

"If there are only simple chimeras, they shouldn't be so dangerous." Said Khal Drogo with his deep voice, not scared in the least.

"The problem is that they are not simple chimeras," explained Astronomy teacher, Jon Arryn. "He broke the law; first bringing illegal creatures here, and then experimenting and creating chimeras with them… and later not only creatures"

"Muggles," Mance breathed.

"But that's awful!" exclaimed Daenerys.

"We cannot… end their suffering, that would be murder," continued Arianne, "and it is too dangerous to move some of them outside the school, but the dungeons are safe for them and us."

A knock on the door was heard and Arianne's face stiffens.

"But that's not the reason I gather you here" she says, her voice almost cold, "the minister wants to be sure they have eyes and ears in the school, so they decided to send an Auror." The door opened and a tall blond man entered, smiling.

"Mr. Lannister, we expected you to be present in the feast."

"Sorry, I was finishing some paperwork. You know, for the Minister."

"Of course."

And with that: Brienne knew the next year was going to be torture.

.-.

Arya's first week was without a doubt the dullest week in her life. She missed Micah terribly, and Nymeria even more. Sansa had tried to spend time with her, but she never separated from Joffrey.

For a moment she thought of going to Bran, but she found the idea of spending her time with her little brother and his friends didn't seem such an attractive idea.

The only interesting part of her week had been the appearance of Jaime Lannister, an Auror sent by the minister. No one had been told why the Ministry of Magic wanted to send an Auror to Hogwarts, but Arya thought it was weird. She even wrote to her father, asking him about it, but his answer was a simple 'Don't worry and don't get into trouble'.

But besides that, her week had sucked.

And now she was in the library, wanting desperately to take the book she needed and leave, but the damn book decided it was fun to be in a damn tall shelf. Arya Stark hated a lot of things; being mocked was one of them, and now she felt like the whole library was mocking her.

Not the people in the library, but the library itself; with its tall shelves and all. She almost felt bad for haven't dominating the '_Accio_' spell yet. She looked around and there is no one near by.

"You damn book." she sighs before carefully putting her foot on the shelf and lifting herself, hoping her new height might help her reach the desired book. "Bloody hell," she said to herself "why I am so short?" She stretched her arm, "come on, come on…" and when her fingers are just about to brush the large volume another hand, a larger hand, appeared and took it.

"Here you go." said a voice behind her as she returned to the ground.

"I had it!" She snapped at the older boy. He is tall, tan, blue eyed, and handsome, yet Arya paid no attention to any of that. He was laughing.

"Sure, little thing"

"I am not little...!"

"You seem little to me," he said as he stands at his whole height, using his stature to tower over her.

That's when she noted he is a Hufflepuff.

"Give me my book." ordered Arya, but the guy just laughed.

"Aren't you going to ask nicely? After all, without me you wouldn't have reached it!" he teased.

"I would have! I almost had it!"

"Uh huh, sure." he read the cover and his face twisted into a confused frown, "Why would a Slytherin like you want a muggle vehicle book?"

Arya felt her face grow hot.

"It's for my Muggle Studies class, stupid!" She cried, "Give it to me..."

"Ask nicely."

"P...please, give it to me please." she muttered between clenched teeth, and when he gave her the book, she hit him in the arm.

"Whoa...! What kind of girl are you?!" He asked laughing.

"This kind," she answered before sticking out her tongue.

They stand awkwardly in silence until he speaks again.

"I'm Gendry, by the way."

"Arya."

As the silence settles again between them, a hushed voice is heard.

"Arya!" It was Sansa, who was rushing towards them. When she reached them, she pulls Arya aside and whispers to her, "what are you doing?! If the rest of the house saw you talking to a...-"

"Hufflepuff?" Cut Arya.

"A muggle born!" exclaimed Sansas in a whisper and Arya felt like punching her sister.

Arya never felt any kind of disdain towards muggle born, nor muggles, actually, and she knew her sister didn't either. But Joffrey and his friends still felt above them- and a Hufflepuff on top of that- the bullying would be terrible, both for her and Gendry.

That was, if she were scared of Joffrey Baratheon.

"So, you are a muggle born?" Asked Arya casually.

"Uh... yes, I think so."

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" Asked Arya eagerly, as she freed herself from her sister's grip and started walking toward the exit, pulling Gendry along.

She waves good-bye to Sansa and leaves with Gendry, only to remember a minute later that she hadn't checked out the book.

.-.

Sansa returned to her table with Jeyne, Joff, and some of his friends.

"What was all that about?" asked Joff, not too nicely.

"Just my sister being stupid," Sansa muttered.

.-.

Next morning, Sansa sat with Arya at breakfast. "What do you think you are doing?" asked Sansa, sounding almost panicked.

"I am putting more syrup on my pancakes… they are dry." Answered Arya as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was.

"I am not talking about that, I am talking about yesterday and that muggle born."

"Gendry?"

"Oh, he has a name!" Cried Sansa sarcastically.

"Of course he has a name!"

"Arya, I know, you know, everybody knows that you don't care two rats ass about my opinion, or anything I say for that matter, but I'm begging you, keep away from that guy!"

"Why? HE is my friend!"

"You've only known him for a day!"

"Still, he is friendly and I've decided he is going to be my friend."

"Have you told him that?"

"Why should I?"

"You are an idiot." Sansa sighed, "Listen, I am sorry about the Micah incident and all that happened because of that, I truly am… but… he is a muggle born. Just think about what Joffrey will do"

"I am not afraid of Joffrey! He is your stupid boyfriend, not mine!" then she muttered, "Just breakup with him already"

"Why would I break up with him?"

"Because he is mean, Sansa!" Arya snapped before whispering," and a liar."

"He is not me—"

"You are telling me not to be friends with a boy because you are scared of how Joffrey is going to react!"

"I… just… You two are not even friends! I bet he doesn't remember you."

"…Are you so sure?" Arya stands up.

"Arya, where are you going?"

"To my friend."

Sansa tries to tell Arya something, but the younger Stark was already walking towards Hufflepuff's table, where the tall boy was talking with a fat kid.

"Hey." greeted Arya, and Gendry turns.

"Good Morning." he said.

"Eww, don't speak with your mouth full!" said the fat kid, while Gendry just took another bite of his toast before speaking again.

"Arya, this is Hot Pie." He gestures to the fat kid.

"Hot Pie?"

"Say hello, Hot Pie." Hot Pie waves, and Gendry swallows his food before asking, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Arya answered nonchalantly, "my sister is being boring." she bites her lips and looks at the empty space besides Gendry "Can I sit?"

"Sure," Gendry muttered, but Hot Pie pulled a face.

"But we don't know you."

"Yes you do, you know my name, and I'm the one that doesn't know yours."

"See, you don't know us."

"So I can't sit?" Arya snapped back.

"That's not what he meant." said Gendry, who barely reacted at the pair's fight, and when Hot Pie is about to respond he interrupts him, almost harshly, "that's not what you meant."

Hot Pie returned to his food, and Arya turned turns quickly to her sister who was looking at her with a shocked expression. Arya smiles smugly and returns to her new friends— or rather, her new friend and his friend.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"We," started Hot Pie, pointing him and Gendry "are going to practice. We, Gendry and I, not—"

"You could come," interrupts Gendry, "Hot Pie is helping me with my flying, I'm terrible at it."

Arya smiled, Quidditch is, along with her Direwolf, her favorite thing in the world.

* * *

**...Hi**

**I really wanted to update a longer chapter (I had this crazy idea of writing four chapters per year (writing five only five years) but, let's be honest, I would end up taking ****_ages_**** for me to update.**

**A HUGE THANKS TO ****RedSmileyFace ****for beta reading!**

**And thanks to every soul who faved, followed, kudoed or wrote a review or comment. (Please write a review, it would make my day!)**

**And if there is a very VERY nice person who would help me with a cover for the story... I would be FOREVER THANKFUL.**

**Adios~**

**PD. I'm watching the first Harry Potter movie right now**

**PD2. A los que lean mis otras historias (o sea NURC), no las he abandonado, solo estoy en un periodo de ¿y ahora como escribo un capítulo con este chiste?**


	3. Hogsmeade

**And here it is! Chapter 2!**

**Thanks to ****RedSmileyFace**** for Beta Reading!**

**Hogsmeade  
**

Sansa watched as Arya left the Great Hall with the Muggle-born and a fat kid, thanking the Gods that Joff wasn't there to watch it too.

"Sansa." a rough voice called and Sansa looked up. Sandor Cleagane was in front of her; Sansa felt Jeyne shiver slightly.

Sandor was Joffrey's best friend; well at least that was his title. Sandor actually was a 7th year student who, along with Joffrey, was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and worked in what Sansa could only describe as "taking care of Joff".

"Joffrey is waiting for you in the common rooms." Sandor said simply, taking a step back and giving Sansa space to stand up.

'_And why didn't he came looking for me himself?_' Sansa wanted to ask but she knew Sandor wouldn't give her an answer.

"Alright," she muttered and stood up. She could see Jeyne pulling a little face, but didn't comment anything. She knows how scared Jeyne is of Sandor, even if Sansa constantly told her that Sandor was not going to hurt them, but still Jeyne avoided being near the big-scarred man.

While Joffrey is delicate and somewhat pretty, Sandor is big and scary, with half his face scarred by burns and using his long hair trying to cover the injured side. He had been a beater for Slytherin's Quidditch team since he was in his second year and that only added to his intimidating reputation.

Sansa had already come out of the Great Hall when Jeyne caught up with her. "Let's go the common room," she muttered quite annoyed and trying to keep her voice low so Sandor didn't hear. Jeyne asked, "Why does he has to follow us? We are not going to get lost!"

Sansa turned to glance at Sandor, who had a frown on his face, but that didn't meant he had heard Jeyne.

"_Silver_," Sansa said once she was in front of the Stone Wall that was the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. Inside was Joffrey with some of his friends, if someone could call them that.

"You took your time, Hound." snickered Joffrey as he stood up, with his broom in his hand, "We are going to practice, I want you to come and watch." Joffrey told Sansa and then turned to Jeyne as if an afterthought, "you can come too."

Jeyne smiled, and it was more than obvious that it wasn't a sincere smile. From all the people Sansa knew, Jeyne had been the most exited when Sansa and Joffrey got together 'you look so good together' she had said, 'he looks like a great guy' she had said.

Now Jeyne was sick of Joffrey being mean to them, and Sansa was starting to get tired too. If it weren't because they had all that history together she would break up with him.

"It sounds lovely." Sansa said smiling brightly, and turned to Jeyne, who smiled a little bit wider, and with the corner of her eye saw Sandor's frown become deeper.

"Good," Joffrey smiled. He walked towards the door and took Sansa's arm, the two of them followed by the rest of their group. Sansa just hoped there wouldn't be any problems today; once Joffrey lost his temper, his very, very short temper, he generally lashed out, and mainly at her.

All her hope of an uneventful morning vanished once they arrived at the Quidditch field.

"No, no, no! You are doing it wrong!" Arya's voice yelled at a poor guy seated on a broomstick, "How is even possible that you passed flying?"

Sansa didn't hear what the guy on the broom said, but not even a minute later he fell on the ground in what could only be a really painful way.

"Look, it's little horse-face and her muggle friend!" said Joffrey, loudly snickering, and causing Arya to turn, glaring daggers at Joffrey. Her friend on the ground stood gingerly, holding his left wrist.

"I think I broke this." he said through clenched teeth. He still hadn't acknowledged their presence, but a fat boy near them did as he jogged towards them.

"What do you want?" asked Arya looking at Sansa directly. But before Sansa could say anything, Joffrey cut in, "Our Quidditch team is going to practice, so move your arse out of here."

"But no one scheduled a practice today," Arya refuted, "we are allowed to be here!"

"You don't want to be the one to blame if your own house's team is not in shape for the first game, do you?"

" It is not going to be my fault if you all suck!"

"Arya," interjected Sansa softly, "please."

"It's not like you could keep this going." said Jeyne trying, but failing, to help. At Arya's confused look, Jeyne's limited answer was to give 'Gendry' a pointed look.

"Your muggle can't keep flying, Horse-face," how Sansa hated when Joff used that nickname, "and unless you want to try to make that pig of yours fly, I see no reason for you to be here," Joffrey smiled cruelly, "it's not like you can join the Quidditch team yourself."

Sansa saw Arya tense, but before she even said anything, her muggle-born friend was standing before Joffrey. He stood at his full height and his icy blue eyes were looking coldly at the blond boy. That's how Joffrey looked; like a scared boy just before being scolded by his father. But the muggle-born wasn't stupid, his eyes quickly glanced at Sandor, and the rest of the Quidditch team, and having what it looked like a broken wrist, he needed to avoid a fight.

"Leave my friends alone, Baratheon."

"And if I don't?" Sansa knew that Joffrey only felt brave enough to say said it because he knew he had his teammates to defend him.

The other boy didn't answer; he just glared at him before turning to Arya and the fat kid, and then walking towards the castle.

Arya glared at Joffrey and his group, before following her friend, side by side the fat kid.

While Joffrey and his friends laughed, Sansa watched her sister, seeing the muggle born waiting for her and their friend to catch with him.

When Sansa looked at her boyfriend, he and his friend were getting on his their brooms, and Jeyne was waiting for her to return from her world.

Sansa sighed, and Jeyne and she sat to watch the Slytherin Quidditch team practice.

.-.

"I see you hurt yourself again," said Aemon Targaryen, Hogwarts' mediwizard, as he sat besides Gendry's bed, "give me your arm." He looked at it for a long time before turning to Gendry.

"I need to learn how to fly properly." Was Gendry's only explanation.

"Such a stubborn boy." Old man Aemon chuckled, "Should I let it heal in the muggle way so you learn your lesson, then?"

"At least he got hurt learning something and not in a fight," said Hot Pie.

He looked at Gendry directly, "_Brackim Emendo!"_ A crack sounded and Gendry grit his teeth, "Ferula." A piece of cloth twisted and covered his wrist immediately. Mister Targaryen sat back, "You've been in the medical wing enough times, try to be more careful."

"Thanks."

"So, how the hell did you pass flying class if you can't fly?" asked Arya in a mocking tone, but honestly intrigued. Gendry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand.

"It's a long story."

"Is not that long," interrupted Hot Pie, "it actually is not long at all."

"Ok, is not long, I don't want to talk about it!"

"So… Hot Pie, tell me, what happened?" Arya asked sweetly to Hot Pie.

"Oh well, it was hilarious really. Last Year..."

"I'll tell the story!" Gendry almost screamed. After a deep breath, he started his story, "I used to fly quite decently, really, but midway through last year me and Hot Pie and some others were playing a game."

"Hot pie, others and me." corrected Arya

"Are you going to let me tell the story!?"

"Sorry."

"Well, we were playing a game of Quidditch, and it was going fine, I mean, it was all going fine, until…" Gendry struggled to say the next part, so Hot Pie intervened and help.

"A bludger hit him."

"Yeah, basically that happened."

"And he flew!" continued Hot Pie, ignoring Gendry's deadly glare, "He had to actually grab on the bludger or the fall would have killed him but then-"

"I actually broke virtually every bone in my body." interrupted Gendry, nodding, and finishing the story there.

Arya couldn't help the smile that creep on his face, she had heard about a boy who had had an accident the year before but it didn't finish quite there.

"You are the guy that fell on the Whomping Willow!"

"…So my reputation precedes me."

Arya heard steps and turned to the door of the medical wing.

"Waters!" the worried voice of Professor Tarth called, "What happened?"

"I just fell, it's nothing to worry about." The trio stared at professor Tarth before Hot Pie chipped in, "Why are you here, Professor?"

"Oh, well… I was worried for my student, so I came to check on him."

"My head of house never comes to the Medical Wing when anyone gets injured injures, except if it is something really serious," Arya mutters to Gendry, who simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, here you are wench!" a voice boomed in the room, and Mister Targaryen simply turned to the cause with a serious expression.

"Lannister," Tarth almost growled, "what can I do for you?"

"You for me? Nothing my dear; obviously, I am here to offer you my help, since you seem to be incapable of keeping your students safe."

Professor's Tarth face turned an incredible shade of red before she snapped, "You three, to your common rooms."

"But it's not even noon!" complained Hot Pie.

"Now!" the three of them immediately stood and ran out the door, avoiding both the professor and the Auror.

"Well, that was interesting." said Gendry, chuckling, and Arya laughed.

-.-

The library was utterly silent while Bran read about the history of Hogwarts and its founding fathers. He and Jojen, a house mate, had been discussing and reading about the history surrounding the old castle, but a couple of hours before, Jojen's sister had appeared in the library looking for him. Jojen hadn't come back, but maybe he had returned to the common room, since it was late.

That was the moment Bran noticed it was really late.

Bran looked at the clock, noticing it was almost nine and felt his blood ran cold. He stood up as quickly and as quietly as he could, running towards the door. He didn't want his house to lose any points because of him, and for a moment he wished there was a way of knowing where everybody was at any given point so he wouldn't meet anyone.

He walked towards the Ravenclaw tower; everything was dark, but as he crossed some stairs they started moving.

Bran wanted to curse his luck, but he simply continued on his way, hoping that his deviation wouldn't be that long. He entered into a dark hallway, where a voice called for him.

"First year students should be in their common rooms." The voice said. It was feminine, and husky with a hint of an accent, "but you already know that, don't you Mister Stark?"

Bran looked around him; it was very dark and he could barely make out a woman's silhouette, but there was one red gem, barely shining in the dark that stood out, like a fireplace's embers, "I am sorry, I got lost and…"

"You lost track of time as you read, I know."

"...You do?"

"My fires told me," she smiled enigmatically, making her white theet glow in the dark, "you will learn how to read the fires soon, too."

"But I am first year." He stated skeptically.

"Yet, you will." She walked towards him and when she was close enough, Bran noticed her eyes shined like her necklace, "Walk back to the stairs, they will take you to the Ravenclaw Tower." she said and walked past him.

"Good night, Brandon Stark"

"Goodnight, professor."

.-.

The first week of October didn't only bring an early and mysterious cold wave, but also brought some surprises for Sansa: especially regarding her boyfriend, Joffrey. Tonight, the little prick, as her younger sister often called her boyfriend, had thought that it would be hilarious if he locked Sansa out of the common room by using a muting spell.

And now Sansa was looking at the entrance, only dressed in her thin pajamas, hugging herself as tears threaten to leave her eyes. She was so… so… so angry!

_'When is he letting me in?'_ She asked herself but knew that was not going to happen. Joffrey loved pranks, he simply loved making people miserable, and while sometimes he teased her, he had never used magic against her before.

It didn't mean it was the first time he made fun of her.

_Or even hurt me._

Sansa quickly shakes her head: that had been just one time, and it had been an accident. Right? She had pushed him into getting mad.

But this time she had done nothing wrong. _Nothing._

_"_Why is there a Little Bird out of her cage so late?" a rough voice asked, and Sansa turned her head to find Sandor Cleagane.

She sighed, relaxing her body.

"Are you hurt?" Sansa shook her head, "So why are you are not in the common room? It's past curfew." Sansa knew Sandor had been punished for getting in a fight with another seventh year, so he had to help Clydas; the castle's old and short groundskeeper.

Sansa wanted to explain; she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Sandor simply grunted; he knew that Sansa used to be scared of him. Sandor opened the hidden door on the stone wall and Sansa rushed in. "So you are not going to tell me what's wrong?" he grunted rasp and Sansa tried to answer, again. Sandor didn't look at her, he simply took a knitted blanket that rested on a couch and threw it to Sansa, who was shivering.

"Good night," he said, almost growling, and went to his room.

Sansa sighed; she would thank him in the morning.

She quickly ran to the third year's quarters and knocked. She had to wait, but eventually the door open. Thankfully it was Arya who opened the door, "what do you want?"

Sansa opened her mouth, trying to explain, but no sound came out. Sansa was starting to get pretty annoyed by it.

"What? Did the cat eat your tongue?" Arya asked; it wasn't her usual teasing tone, but an annoyed tone.

Sansa shook her head, but then nodded and tried to explain her sister, by gestures, that she had been victim of a prank.

Arya didn't seem to get the whole message, but still she sighed, returned to the room and coming out seconds later with her wand in her hand.

"_Finite Incatatem." _muttered Arya and Sansa stared back at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? What happened?"

"Joff," Sansa gasped, and Arya raised an eyebrow, "a prank… I'll explain, I swear, but it is late, and I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep." Sansa turned and ran to her room.

-.-

The first month of class in Care of Magical Creatures had meant Professor Drogo and Miss Targaryen constantly trying to up level each other with their classes. Professor Martell had thought it would be a great idea to have both professors working together in each class, though it had created even more friction between the young professors then otherwise. But in what seemed and incredible turn of events, something had changed. Arya didn't understand it, had tried to put a finger on whatever had changed, but she just couldn't.

Miss Targaryen giggled as Professor Drogo said something while the rest of the students read about flobberworms and how to take care of them.

_Yep,_ Arya thoght, _they are flirting._

"They are cute, aren't they?" Myrcella Baratheon asked one of her friends, and one of them sighed, sorry for the loss.

_'As if they stood a chance!' _Arya thought.

Myrcella Baratheon is Joffrey's younger sister; because of Arya's obvious dislike for the blonde jerk, she and Myrcella had never even tried to get along, but Arya thought she wasn't half bad.

_'Still, she is a Baratheon.'_

_"_Class," Miss Targaryen called with a bright smile, "you are dismissed."

Some kid muttered something about being 20 minutes too early to leave, but everyone quickly grabbed their bags, hoping to leave as fast as possible. Free time was something precious.

Arya thought to maybe go looking for Gendry and Hot Pie. Arya had found in the pair of older boys really good friends, even if Hot Pie constantly complained about stuff and Gendry was constantly being stupid. But Arya remembered they were probably still in class, since she doubted any other professor was letting the students leave 20 minutes early. Arya weighted her options for a minute before choosing to go to an empty classroom and read a book she had just gotten from the library.

She searched for a classroom near her friends, so she could catch up with them when they finished, but when she opened the door of what she was sure was an empty classroom she found someone already using it.

"Sorry," she muttered quickly as Professor Forel turned from whatever he was preparing for his next class, "I didn't meant to interrupt."

"Ah, boy, don't worry, don't worry, you are not interrupting anything."

Arya frowned; she knew she was not the most beautiful girl in the world, but she had never been called a boy, it was weird, but she didn't think too much on it.

"…What are you preparing?" Arya asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Today I will teach Dueling class so this is for a demonstration." Professor Forel explained, pointing at what seemed like a long and fancy table.

"Dueling class?"

"Oh yes, yes, don't worry! I will teach dueling to each class, using charms for each level, of course. I don't expect you to know most difficult chams, boy." Forel's thick accent and way of talking made it a little difficult for Arya to understand him. "Do you like the idea of Duelling?" he asked with a big smile.

"I… I think so." Arya said. Of course it seemed interesting, but …

"You think so?"

Arya had just gotten a book on old sword fighting techniques muggles used centuries ago, so the first thing she thought when she heard 'Dueling' was swords. "it's just… I thought of… swords, not charms and…"

"Are you interested in dueling with swords?" the question was not mocking, nor mean, it was just a simple question.

"I… yes."

Syrio Forel studied for a second, his brown eyes piercing on hers, "I see what can I do with that." He said but Arya didn't know if he was talking to himself or to her.

"I'll leave, then."

"Oh, yes, yes, you are dismissed, boy." He replied absentmindedly.

-.-

Brandon Stark knew it was not polite to stare, his mother had told him that hundreds of times. But as Professor Greyjoy ranted about how the youth lost their time with meaningless moments instead of drowning because 'what is dead cannot die', taking big gulps of water from a skin he carried around his neck, and saying how the drowned god had blessed him: it was impossible to part his eyes from him.

It was incredible that this humorless, dirty, ratty, and overly devoted man was a relative of Theon, his older brother's best friend.

History had always been one of his favorites subject when studying with Maester Luwin, an nice old man who had instructed all the Stark children before each moved on to Hogwarts, but since Bran had arrived at the castle, History had become more of a constant preaching of the Drowned God, stories the professor remembered form students' ancestors, and his own life.

He had had a really interesting life.

Bran quickly turned his eyes when professor Greyjoy, or "Damphair" as most called him, turned directly to him. He really didn't want to hear the story of how Damphair's older brother and Bran's father had dueled, or fought, or whatever it was that they had done to hate each other so much.

Bran's friend, Jojen Reed, was seated next to him. Bran wasn't so sure why he called Jojen his friend; he rarely talked, was very serious, and he always seemed to know something Bran didn't, and that sometimes irritated Bran.

But Jojen was part of his house, so they spent a lot of time together.

The class was over before Damphair could start inviting more students to get blessed by the drowned god, and everyone flew from the class.

_"Sometimes I wonder if it's actually water that man carries around his neck."_ Arya had told him when telling him about school during her first year, and now Bran understood why: his constant rambling sounded really similar to Robert Baratheon's his father's best friend speeches when he was drunk.

"Jojen!" His line of thought was cut short when he heard a female voice he was starting to know too well.

"Meera, what's wrong?" Jojen asked.

Meera Reed was Jojen's older sister; she was the same age as Arya and had green eyes like Jojen. And Bran thought she was beautiful.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing" she said cheerily, completely different from Jojen. It seemed that all the energy that family had has been inherited to (by) Meera.

"I am fine, thanks." Jojen said quite dryly, and Meera frowned.

"Great," she seemed to dislike her brother's tone but didn't say anything, "well see each other later, all right? Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip and I was wondering if there was anything you'd like?"

"No, thanks."

Meera rolled her eyes, "Fine." She turned to Bran and smiled sweetly, "Hi, Bran."

"Hello." he said, trying to not sound so much like a child.

"Well, I'm going to the Great hall," she said walking towards a group of her girlfriends in her same year, "later, little bro." Even her steps were more cheery than Jojen's.

-.-

Hogsmeade was everything Arya had dreamed of and more. After years and years of hearing stories from her brothers, Arya already knew everything one needed to know from the town.

"Oh! We could go to Honeydukes! I should totally buy something for Bran. And I swore Robb I was going to get him a pair of screaming socks from Gladrags Wizardwear, and we could go to Zonko's-" But Arya is interrupted by Hot Pie.

"Why can't we just stay at the Three Broomsticks, drinking?"

"Oh, come on! Look how excited she looks." said Gendry, almost laughing.

"Don't talk about me like I wasn't here."

"Plus, don't you remember the first time we came here?" Continued Gendry, ignoring Arya, "We spent, no you spent like two hours at Honeydukes!"

Hot Pie grumbled something but then smiled when Arya said she would buy him something. When the group walked in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, however, the trio had to stop.

"Is that…?" started Hot Pie

"With…" continued Arya, as shocked as her friend.

Professor Drogo was seated in front of Miss Targaryen, both of them chatting and smiling and laughing and so.. so…

"Oh God!" laughed Gendry, "I thought it was a joke when people started saying they were an item!"

"But they hate each other."

"Yeah Arya, but that was before."

"And now what?! They love each other? It's stupid!"

"I think they are cute." said a voice behind them. The three of them jumped to see Sansa besides Jeyne, who was smiling slyly at them, "They are in love."

"They are not in love, Sansa, they've just met!"

"Whatever."

"Wait," Arya stopped her sister form leaving, "why are you not there with Joffrey? I though every couple sat there."

"Been there enough times," said Sansa with a clipped smile, "we thought we could just spend time with out friends today." Seeing Jeyne mirroring her sisters uneasy smile, Arya knew there was more, much more than that: probably another fight.

Sansa left as silently as she arrived and the trio went back to their own business. Arya tried not to worry about her sister for the rest of the trip.

-.-

Brienne sat in front of her desk reading different reports about her students, why each professor had given points to her house members and why they had taken points from them, too. While also checking on the fifth and seventh years' grades, OWLs and NEWTs always meant extra attentions for any possible doubt.

A knock sounded, and Brienne answered in a loud and clear voice, without taking her eyes out of her scrolls, "Come in."

"I swear to you wench, this school is so much more boring that when I was a student." said the arrogant voice of Jaime Lannister.

"Maybe if you did your job instead of terrorizing me every minute, you would be more entertained."

"Oh, certainly not," he said, with a mocking tone in his voice and Brienne knew that if she turned to look at him, in his face too, "I am most entertained when I spend time with you."

Brienne didn't understand why she felt herself blush.

"So you just ignore your job."

"Oh, no, I certainly do my job."

"Really? Then why are you here and not at Hogsmeade, making sure the students are safe?"

A minute of silence passes until Jamie speaks again, this time his voice serious, "I'm not here to keep the students safe." Brienne lets herself ignore the scroll in front of her and looks at Jaime, who has a serious expression and is looking at some point on the wall, "I'm here to get sure those monsters Qyburn created don't escape."

"Oh?"

"But, as I already checked that everything is closed," he spoke again with a lighter tone, "I came here to check on my favorite wench." he smiled at her his brightest, widest and most annoying smile.

_Oh someone kill me now._

-.-

Arya and Hot Pie devoured the cauldron cakes that she had bought for them at Honeydukes—Gendry had saved his for another day. The group was thinking on what activity to do next.

"We could always go to Three Broomsticks." commented Hot Pie, but both Gendry and Arya dismissed the idea; the weather was nice enough to be outside, and by the quick decrease of temperature of the last month, they both supposed they should make the most of the day.

They were walking near the post office when Arya spotted Professor Forel walking by.

"Oh, hello boy!" the professor greeted cheerily with his thick accent, while carrying a big parcel.

"Hello professor," greeted in the same way "what do you have there? It is for class?"

"Oh, this is nothing for class, this is special." he said, his smile widening, "Go to my office later and I'll show you, it will be of your most interest." The professor nodded to the boys, "Pie boy, Waters." he acknowledge, and left after that.

"What could that be?" asked Gendry, not actually expecting an answer.

"Dunno, but I'll learn soon enough." Arya murmured.

-.-.-.-.-

Arya stood outside Professor Forel's office; since there was still time before the Halloween feast started.

"Come in," called the accented voice inside the office. Once Arya entered she saw Proffesor Forel carrying a pair of long wooden sticks, "Oh, boy! You have arrived."

"Uhm, yeah." Arya stood shifting her weight from one foot to another nervously, "Professor, I don't know if your are not aware of it, but I am a girl."

"…Why is that relevant, boy?"

"I just, thought you should know." Arya sighed, "why did you call me here, sir?"

"I am teaching you how to dance." he said simply.

"Dance?"

"Water Dance." He said throwing her one of the wooden swords.

Arya stretched her arm but the sword slipped from her grasp and fell.

"Tomorrow you will catch it."

"Sir?"

"You said you were interested in sword fighting, so I will teach you." He took his wooden sword and got himself in position, Arya copied him.

-.-.-.-

Bran sat on his bed, breathing heavily. He had dreamed he was still in Winterfell; he was playing with Shaggydog but the big black wolf had stopped and ran back inside the house, and Bran remembered following him, walking on four legs. _'Why I was walking on four legs?'_

"What did you see?" a quiet voice asked. Jojen sat on his bed. Even in the dark Bran knew he was looking directly at him.

"I was back home," Bran gasped, "I was Summer, my wolf." he tried to calm his breathing, "What did it mean?"

Jojen lay back on his bed, "I don't know." he whispered.

_'Maybe I just miss Summer'_ Bran thought, _'But it's ok, I will see him soon.'_

"You won't." said Jojen, before falling asleep.

**I'm so sick I don't know how I'm going to class tomorrow.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and kudoed and followed!**

**I would love to write a longer comment but… you know, sickness and stuff.**


End file.
